my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Rarity (O
Note: Rarity's story in the Order and Chaos Saga doesn't follow the main plot of Season 4, Season 5 and Season 6 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Rarity is a female unicorn who is Sweetie Belle's older sister and Spike's love interest, even if the feeling is not mutual. She later becomes Shadow Claw's marefriend. Rarity works as both a fashion designer and as a seamstress at her own shop in Ponyville, the Carousel Boutique. She has a white Persian cat named Opalescence. She represents the element of generosity. She marries Shadow Claw and the two have a daughter together, Silver Wind. Personality Rarity as a great love for beauty, caring that things are perfect, even if this is with others or with herself. Rarity is also particular about her cleanliness: she panics while trying to avoid getting muddy and tries to keep herself from getting soaked in the rain to avoid it messing up her mane. This causes some conflict with her friend Applejack, who is, by contrast, not at all bothered about getting muddy or wet. She also loves to be the center of the attention, becoming a little jealous when this happen to another. However, she knows when she has to be humble and share the spotlight. Her vocabulary is formal, and she is prone to use complex words and more sophisticated, refined phrasing than her friends. As a fashionista, she often uses French-based terms in her vernacular. She speaks with a cultivated trans-Atlantic dialect and, sometimes, she gets carried away with her attention to detail. Rarity shows herself to be tough and resourceful when she needs to be, just when she did in one occasion with the Diamond Dogs. Even though the others are worried she would panic over how dirty the underground was, Rarity takes control of the situation quite well, manipulating the Diamond Dogs into releasing her and even letting her have several carts full of gems. While Rarity cares about her appearance quite a bit, being averse to stepping in mud or risking getting herself messy, she is not above getting her hooves dirty when it comes to helping her friends or creatures in need. Rarity's work is so important to her that is able to do anything to protect it. Rarity's work ethic and dedication to her customers is also as important as the part of making the dresses. Skills Rarity is an excellent fashion designer, being the one to make all the dresses her friends use. As a unicorn, Rarity performs magic. While it may not be up to the standards of Twilight Sparkle, she uses it in connection with making things "fabulous", like gem-finding, dressmaking, and topiary art. Rarity also uses her magic to expose underground gems. Despite Rarity's delicate nature and formal personality, she shows a propensity for brute force. Like the other ponies, Rarity gets into physical conflicts throughout the series. Rarity has a talent for charming male ponies or other kind of males to help her and her friends, something she uses in Spike when she needs his help. To defeat the Sirens, Twilight and her friends received from Melody a power that was activated by their best potential. Relationships Family Sweetie Belle Sweetie Belle is introduced as Rarity's little sister. Her clumsiness, paired with an insistent willingness to help, tests Rarity's patience and she eventually asks Sweetie Belle to let her work in peace. Sweetie Belle normally "borrows" important supplies from Rarity, using her most expensive fabrics to make amateurishly-stitched costumes for her friends. Even though Sweetie's eagerness to help usually unintentionally causes messes, she and Rarity truly do love and care for each other. Silver Winder She is Rarity's daughter with Shadow Claw and she loves her as a mother can love her child. Love Interests Spike Spike develops a crush on Rarity the moment he sees her. Their relationship develops to become stronger, but Rarity only sees Spike as a friend, not corresponding to his love for her, but this doesn't stop her from being kind and flirting him. Chocolate Sun Chocolate Sun was Rarity's pair in the Autumn Equinox Ball, but it's unknown what kind of relationship they had. Shadow Claw Rarity fall in love with Shadow Claw at the first sigh, not knowing he was a villain sent by the Lord of Chaos to bring the eternal full moon night. She was so in love that Twilight couldn't warn her about Shadow Claw. When she finds out who Shadow Claw really was, she didn't give up of him, always trying to make him do the right thing, but without success. When he is captured by Mirror Coat, Rarity became heartbroken. Deciding to find a cure for him, Rarity goes to the Mirrored Library, where she is successful in finding a cure and getting the help from Golden Paladin, with a little help from Heartbeat. However, wanting to retrieve Shadow Claw's life cell, the Lord of Chaos sends the Harpies to get it, but Rarity risks her life to protect Shadow Claw and, in the end, is able to cure him and they declare they love for each other. In the chapter "Spike... the Pony" of Finding True Love, they got married. Some years later, they have a daughter named Silver Wind. Family Description in the Saga Twilight and Blue Sword When Twilight receives Cadance's invitation to take some vacations in the Crystal Empire, Twilight invites Rarity to go with her, something she accepts, along with Pinkie Pie. The three go to the Crystal Empire, where Rarity and Pinkie meet Blue for the first time and learn Twilight's crush on him. They, along with Cadance, elaborate a plan to put Twilight and Blue together. Although they managed to make them share a kiss, it is only when Spike, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy arrives to the Crystal Empire, they make Twilight confess what she feels about Blue. She also goes to the masked ball in the Crystal Empire to celebrate Shining and Cadance's first marriage anniversary, going with one of her dress and using a simple mask on the face. Rarity also becomes excited when she and the others discover that Twilight slept with Blue. Also, after Shining had discovered Twilight and Blue were dating, she and the others write a letter to Blue to ask him for help because Twilight was depressed for her fight with Shining. Bloom's New Life While she is working, she meets Cherry Blossom and, in the exact moment she sees her, she makes Cherry try a new dress she just made that only fits her. Rarity ends up giving her the dress as a welcome gift. Rarity helps Cherry in trying to return to her home world by using her element. Apple Wedding In "Sky's Arrival", after knowing Sky is in Equestria, Rarity helps her friends to do everything do save Cherry and Big Mac's relationship. Suspecting the Lord of Order maybe involved, the six use the Elements of Harmony to invoke him. The Lord of Order denies being involved and quickly realize that had his brother's hand. He says to the mares the can't do anything, but they can, using the Elements of Harmony to retrieve Sky to the Order side, so he can return him to his world. In "Unexpected Reunion", Cherry finally reunites, to her shock, with Sky. Having running from him, she goes to the library and tells to her friends that Sky is in Ponyville and Cherry realizes that they already knew, something that upset her, but she calmed down once they say to her they will help her. In "Easy", Rarity starts her mission to make Sky do a generous gest. After Fluttershy's failure, Rarity makes her move, seeing before that Sky stealing from an old mare. She tries to make Sky let her buy the last apple he is about to buy. Although he let her buy the apple (something that made Rarity thought she was doing it, she finds out he only did that to steal her money. In "The Gifts of Harmony", Rarity and her friends invoke the Lord of Order again and he tells them about the power inside of each element. He says to Rarity her element had the power to persuade ponies in doing what she wanted, but he warn her she must make him decide do it voluntarily. Working with Pinkie Pie in her show, she starts to collect money for charity and is able to make Sky do it, saying, with the power of her element, he would feel so much better and that would make ponies do the same for him in times he needed. In "Apple Wedding", Rarity meets Cherry's family and friends, where she starts a very good friendship with Stella, due to their similar personalities and taste for fashion. She is the one who design Cherry's wedding dress, using some of Stella's ideas. Searching the Crystal Butterflies In order to get crystal silk from the crystal butterflies, Rarity, along with Fluttershy, they go to the top of the Smokey Montain. They are abel to find them and, with a lot of work, Fluttershy is able to convince the crystal butterflies to return to the Crystal Empire. “The Revenge of Dark Hole” special chapter from Twilight and Blue Sword Rarity is the one that design Twilight's wedding dress and help her to prepare herself to the wedding and is one of Twilight's bridesmaids. The Light Kingdom Rarity and the others are reunited with Twilight and Blue when they return to Ponyville. She also meets Heartbeat, but knowing her as Blue's "cousin", as he and Twilight were told by Princess Celestia to keep her true identity in secret. However, she ends up discovering who Heartbeat really was after she had lost the control over her powers. After Twilight had discovered where Heartbeat's star seed is, Rarity and the others go along to the Oasis of the Heart to help retrieve the red star seed. After recovering her star seed, Heartbeat give them the locations of the other star seeds and, for not waste time, they decided to split up and so Rarity and Pinkie Pie go after the orange star seed. In order to find Melody's star seed, Rarity and Pinkie Pie go to Vanhoover, where they find that dark ponies are also searching for the star seed and had also found the cave where it is. Knowing from Heartbeat the dark ponies are not very clever, they deceive them to move away from the cave, so she and Pinkie can get it. They find the orange star seed trap in ice and, after Pinkie Pie accidentally stumbles in a crystal, Rarity realizes they need to use the crystals as piano keys in order to make the ice release the star seed. When they are exiting the cave with the star seed, they faced with the dark ponies they deceived, but Rairty is able to use the light from the star seed to defeat them and make them return to their former selves. With four of the six star seeds, all the group, along with Heartbeat, go to the Light Kingdom to protect the Jewel of Life, one of the pieces to the restore of the kingdom and to try to release Heartbeat’s brothers and sisters whose star seeds were with them. While in the Great Hall, the Lord of Chaos appears, along with Fire Punch, and after getting the other star seeds from Heartbeat, he turns Rarity and the others into their dark selves. Rarity is turned back after Twilight defeat the Lord of Chaos. She then witness how the Light Kingdom awakens from its stone sleep. The Taking of Tartarus Rarity, along with the others, attends the Grand Galloping Gala in "The Power of the Key of Tartarus". In "The Krylock's Venom", she helps in containing and saving ponies who were mutated by Krylock's venon that there were in Pinkie Pie's cupcakes. In "The Predators of the Night", she falls in love with Shadow Claw and is kidnaped by him after he had defeated the alicorn princess and block the moon with the Lunar Crystal. She is taken to the Two Sisters Castle, where she is imprisoned in a room in the highest tower. Rarity tries to put some reason in Shadow Claw, but she is not able to do so. She is rescued by Twilight and Golden Paladin, but becomes heartbroken when he is imprisoned by Mirror Coat. In "Entering in Heartbeat's Dreams", she and her friends go to the Light Kingdom to celebrate the Recovery Day, even she is still recovering from Shadow Claw's imprisonment. When Oogie Boogie traps Heartbeat in a great nightmare, Rarity and her friends try to retain calm in the celebration, while Luna and Blue go save Heartbeat and Twilight and the Generals go stabilize the Diamond Heart. In "How to Cure a Predator", she goes to the Mirror Library where she, with Mirror Coat's help, finds a cure to Shadow Claw, in the oasis of the pony-panthers. However, to do that, she needs Golden Paladin to get him out of the prison-book. Initially, he is not willing to do so, but is convinced by Heartbeat. The Lord of Chaos, knowing this, sends the Harpies to recover Shadow Claw's life cell, but Rarity, using everything she can, is able to protect it from the Harpies. This act led the oasis of the pony-panthers appear before her and she is able to cure Shadow Claw and the two declare they love for each other. In "The Revenge of the Trix", she whiteness how Cherry Blossom is kidnaped by her old foes in her home world. In "The Return of the Sirens", it's revealed Rarity joined Rainbow Dash's band, the Rainbooms, playing the keytar. During the chapter where they have to deal with the Sirens, she is seen frequently arguing with Rainbow Dash, because of the latter's selfishness, and with Applejack, due to the earth pony's insistent that outfits are not important. When they are trapped under the stage by Trixie and her band, Rarity brings all this to the great arguing, until Twilight stops all of them and remind them creating disharmony in the group was always the Dazzlings' plan and Rarity ends up making peace with her friends and together, with Melody's help, they are able to defeat the Sirens. In "Arbor, the King of Trees", Rarity struggle to keep Arbor's plans from invading Ponyville, along with the others and then with Twilight, Blue and Discord. When Heartbeat appears to get help, since the other Generals were captured by Arbor, she and her friends go face Arbor and try to use the Elements of Harmony on him, but he is able to trap them with his roots. Fortunately, Leaf Mane appears and is able to convince Arbor to stop what he was doing, showing him that plants and animals can live in harmony. But Kitsune appears and is able to destroy Leaf Mane's matrix, weakening her even more and also weakening Arbor. But Shadow Claw appears and defeat him. Arbor, in order to save the power of the matrix, asks the bearers of the Elements of Harmony to transfer the matrix's power to him, so he can turn into the new matrix of Nature. They do it and save the power of the matrix. In "A Queen a Little Off", Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy are captured by Fire Punch and used by the Queen of Hearts to stop Purple Smoke from removing her heart and to allow her to get his. They are freed and taken by Golden Paladin and Twilight to the Light Kingdom, where they go then back to Ponyville. In "The Prison-Book", Rarity are seen fighting Chrysalis with her friends, including Twilight, and using the Elements of Harmony to defeat her. In "Cold Loneliness", Rarity is helping preparing Star's first birthday party. She becomes very preoccupied with her family and coltfriend after knowing what is happening in Equestria with the arrival of the Snow Queen. In "The Seventh General of the Light Kingdom", Rarity continues in the Light Kingdom when Perfect Scales starts to get all the special lights. Rarity, along with the others, goes with Twilight, Star Knight and Heartbeat to the Diamond Domain to hide from Scale. When Scale appears, he puts Rarity and the others out of game by binding them to a diamond with vines and then putting them asleep. In "Epilogue - Heartbeat's Special Gift", Rarity attends Star Knight's birthday party. Fluttershy and Thunder Night She attends Fluttershy and Thunder Night's wedding, serving as bridesmaid and having designed the wedding dress. Finding True Talents In "Sweetie Belle's Most Amazing Voice", Rarity makes the costumes for Melody's play and becomes excited when she knows that her sister is going to be the lead. Finding True Love In "A Date Between Wonderbolts", Rarity attends a party organized by Pinkie Pie to celebrate the fact that Rainbow Dash became a Wonderbolt. She, along with the others, gets very excited when Rainbow Dash tells that Soarin asked her on a date. She is the one who prepares Rainbow Dash to the date. In "An Apple Falls for a Pie", Rarity attends Bushel's welcome party with Shadow Claw. In "Spike... the Pony?", Rarity marries Shadow Claw at the Light Kingdom, having Fluttershy as her best mare. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "Gloomy News", she goes visit Twilight with her daughter and Twilight confess to her and the others about her worries about her son. She is also present when Celestia tells the news about Chrysalis' eggs and Medusa. In "The Demon Fox's Cloat", she attends Star's birthday party, but is put asleep by Leaf Mane's sleeping spores. In “The New Dragon King”, Rarity is taking tea with Twilight, when Sweetie Belle and Spike arrive due to what is happening with Spike’s scales. After consulting Mirror Coat, he is able to determinate that Spike is being summoned by the Dragon Lord. Later, she becomes astonished when Spike arrives to the Light Kingdom with horns. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Dark Beings